


Susi ng Lovelife Ko

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doggo AU, Fluff, M/M, may shiba inu na alaga si kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Manliligaw ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Pero bakit tila mas nanliligaw pa ito sa alaga niyang aso?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45
Collections: Dog Lovers Club





	Susi ng Lovelife Ko

**Author's Note:**

> doggo au ko na matagal ko na tapos pero ngayon ko lang popost bc of many reasons
> 
> as usual panget 'to pero shoutout kina rian at tine na mga kumare ko sa doggo aus hahahaha
> 
> wag na kayo umasa na maganda 'to kase ang corny lang nito

Walang pasok sa trabaho kaya tambay mode lang si Kyungsoo at ang kanyang shiba inu sa sala para manood sa Netflix maghapon.

Kasalukuyang nanonood si Kyungsoo ng episode ng isang series na natripan lang niya panoorin. So far so good naman kaya chill lang sila ng alaga niyang si Soosie na nakahiga sa kandungan niya.

Tinapik niya ang alagang aso, "Soosie, wait lang iihi ako."

Tumayo siya at pinause ang pinapanood bago dumiretso sa banyo.

Habang nasa loob ng banyo, narinig ni Kyungsoo ang biglaang tahol ni Soosie. Marahil, nakauwi na ang kanyang ina galing sa kumare nito para isauli ang lanerang hiniram. Pero nakakapagtaka naman ata ang walang tigil na kahol ni Soosie. Maaaring may dalang bisita ang kanyang ina.

Siya'y lumabas ng banyo at bumalik sa sala.

Maingay na si Soosie pagkabalik niya at nakasalubong niya ang ina na papunta sa kusina.

"Anak, andyan si Jongin. Pakainin mo ng leche flan."

Agad nagliwanag ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at tuluyan na ngang tumapak sa may sala.

Doon, nasaksihan niya ang pakikipaglaro ni Jongin kay Soosie.

Sa gulat niya, may ribbon na ito sa ulo na hindi maipagkakaila na galing kay Jongin.

"Ganda, ganda naman ni Soosie." Puri ni Jongin sa aso na todo wagayway ng buntot sa kanya.

Lumabas si Kyungsoo sa pinagtataguan at sakto namang napaangat ng tingin si Jongin sa kanya mula sa lebel ni Soosie.

"Kyungsoo, hi." Tumayo ito at nagningning ang mukha dahil sa ngiting sumilay sa labi.

"H-Hi." Nahihiya namang tugon ni Kyungsoo sa manliligaw na anak ng barkada ng tatay niya.

"Kamusta?"

Napalabi si Kyungsoo at kinipit ang buhok sa tenga kahit wala namang ikikipit dahil sa ikli ng buhok niya. "Okay lang. Ayun, medyo naiinitan nga lang."

Tumawa si Jongin, naniningkit ang mga mata. Mga kamay niya ay nakalagay sa beywang. "Lalo ata uminit, andito na kasi ako." Paypay niya sa sarili gamit ang suot na dri fit shirt. Konting laki na lang ng katawan, sigurado si Kyungsoo puputok na ang dri fit shirt ng gwapo niyang manliligaw.

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo sa banat ng lalaki. Mahinhin ang tawa, akala mo dalagang Pilipina.

"Nga pala, dinalhan ko si Soosie ng dog food tsaka ito binilhan ko rin ng damit." Inabot ni Jongin sa kanya ang dalawang paper bag na dala. "Yung ribbon, sinuot ko na sa kanya. Di kasi ako makapaghintay kahapon pa na isuot yan sa kanya. Feeling ko kasi sobrang cute niya. Ayan, bagay nga sa kanya." Nginitian ni Jongin si Soosie at tinapik sa ulo nito. "Soosie, madanda~"

Sa pagtanggap ni Kyungsoo ng mga pasalubong ng manliligaw sa kanya, tipid at pilit ang ngiti niya dahil umasa siya na sa susunod na dalaw sa kanya ng manliligaw ay may pasalubong na ito sa kanya. "Ha.ha. Thanks." Bahagyang lumaki ang kanyang ilong at kumunot ang kanyang noo habang pinapanood si Jongin na ituon na ang atensyon nito sa alaga niyang aso.

Tuwang-tuwa naman si Soosie sa atensyon na ginagawad ni Jongin sa kanya.

Ayaw man gawin ni Kyungsoo ang noon pa niya sanang gustong gawin sa alagang aso, ngayon, napairap na siya rito at nag-walk out papunta sa kusina.

Tutal, nagmistulang invisible na naman siya sa manliligaw dahil puro Soosie ganda, Soosie _danda_ na naman ang bukangbibig ni Jongin.

E kung di kaya niya 'to pakainin ng leche flan?

 _Leche_.

* * *

Halos isang buwan nang nanliligaw si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Di naman sila magkakilala noon. Pero sa isang beses na nagkita sila nang dahil sa hiniram na barena ng tatay ni Jongin sa tatay niya, doon na nagsimula ang lahat.

Substitute kasi si Jongin sa tatay niya kaya siya ang nagsauli ng barena. Naka-bisikleta lang ito na pumunta sa tahanan ng mga Doh at nasa kwarto naman ni Kyungsoo kasama si Soosie na pinaglalaruan niya, dinadamitan ng kung anu-ano. In short, may photoshoot si Soosie sa araw na iyon para may bagong maipost sa instagram nito.

In short ulit, may sariling IG account ang alaga. Si Kyungsoo wala. Pero career na career niya ang pagpapaganda sa maganda niyang aso na kasing ganda niya.

At nang sa walang tigil na kalampag ni Jongin sa gate nila, dun na natanto ni Kyungsoo na may tao sa labas.

Kaya't nang siya'y makalabas, agad siyang natameme sa gwapong lalaking nakaharap niya.

Imbis na, _Hello, andyan ba si Kuya Doh? Uh, pinapasauli kasi ni Papa yung barena,_ maniwala kayo't sa hindi ang bati sa kanya ni Jongin ay, "J-Jongin nga pala. Uhm, di ko alam na may dyosa palang nakatira dito." Sabay kamot sa ulo at ngiting nahihiya habang inaabot ang kamay imbis na barena ang ibigay.

For the first time sa ilang taon na maraming lalaki ang nagtangkang kilitiin ang puso niya, kay Jongin lang siya nakiliti at napahagikgik sa banat ng isang lalaki.

Magmula nun, laging si Jongin na ang humihiram o nagsasauli ng hinihiram ng ama sa tatay ni Kyungsoo.

Nakahalata naman din agad si Tatay Doh sa madalas na pagdalaw ni Jongin sa kanila, lalo pa at ilang beses na rin niyang nahuli si Kyungsoo na sumisilip sa bintana o di kaya naman ay biglang ngingiti at kakaway kay Jongin na may kaparehong ekspresyon din ng mukha tulad ng kanya.

Kaya sa isang beses na nagsauli muli ng barena si Jongin at saktong galing tindahan si Kyungsoo kasama ang alagang si Soosie na bumili ng pamintang durog, nang maabutan si Jongin, kakaiba ang bitiw nitong ngiti sa lalaki.

Nagkatitigan ang dalawa.

Napakamot na lang sa batok si Tatay Do.

Di nagtagal matapos maging textmates at paglabas-labas nilang dalawa, naging masugid na manliligaw ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

Sa unang araw na umakyat ito ng ligaw, nakagayak ito, gwapong-gwapo at may nakaliliyong amoy na gustong-gusto ni Kyungsoo.

Napakapormal pa nga ng panliligaw nito na binigyang permiso rin naman agad ni Tatay at Nanay Doh.

Yun nga lang, isa ang naging balakid sa araw na iyon, si Soosie na tahol nang tahol kay Jongin.

Ayaw ng aso dito noong una.

Pero ewan ba ni Kyungsoo kung anong klase ng gayuma ang binigay ni Jongin sa alagang aso nang bigla na lang ito naging maamo sa lalaki.

Cute na sana ang pagkakasundo ni Jongin at Soosie, kaso nga lang, sa mga sumunod na araw, nanlalaki na ang butas ng ilong ni Kyungsoo tuwing nakikita si Jongin na ubod ng clingy sa alaga niyang aso.

"Soosie naman eh. Sa akin nanliligaw yung tao, inaagawan mo naman ako." Irap niya sa alaga na kumakain sa sa sahig ng kanyang kwarto.

Di pa rin niya matanggal sa isipan kung paano niyakap at hinalikan ni Jongin si Soosie bago ito umuwi kanina. Hindi ba dapat siya ang niyayakap at hinahalikan?

Oo na, maganda si Soosie sa biniling ribbon ni Jongin sa kanya. Cute din ang damit na binigay nito. May kasama pang dog food, pero bakit siya wala?

"Ano yun, sana aso na lang ako para ispoilin din niya ako? Kainis ka naman, Soosana eh! Soosana na lang sana pinangalan ko sayo." Simangot niya sa aso na busy pa rin kumain. Di siya pinapansin ng alaga kaya napaihip na lamang siya sa kanyang bangs.

Naputol ang pang-iirap niya kay Soosie nang may nag-notify sa cellphone niya.

Pagkacheck, si Jongin iyon.

> _Hi ganda. Nakauwi na ako. Miss na kita agad :(_

Kumarengkeng naman ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa nabasa at nagbalik na muli ang malaking ngiti sa labi niya.

Nasa kalagitnaan na siya ng pagta-type ng kanyang reply na 'ako rin miss na kita agad sobra'. Ready na sana siya makipaglandian, ngunit mauudlot din pala nang biglang nag-message muli si Jongin sa kanya at nag-pop ang mensahe nito sa itaas na bahagi ng screen niya.

> _Si soosie miss na miss ko na rin :(_

Nawalan na ng gana si Kyungsoo makipaglandian at tanging reply na lang niya sa manliligaw ay, 'oks' bago itabi ang cellphone sa drawer at ngumuso sa direksyon ni Soosie na tapos na kumain at nagkalat na sa dyaryong nakalatag sa gilid ng pinto.

Kumahol ito sa kanya, senyas na, 'linisin mo na kalat ko, Kyungsoo!'

At dahil dakilang maarte sa kalinisan si Kyungsoo, agad siya umalis sa kama para linisin ang kalat ni Soosie.

* * *

Kinabukasan, pagkacheck ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang cellphone, inulan siya ng texts ni Jongin.

> _uy ba't ganyan reply :(_
> 
> _may nagawa ba ako :(_
> 
> _uy sagot ka naman :(_
> 
> _tulog ka na ba? :(_
> 
> _uy :(_
> 
> _may sinend ako sayo sa messenger :)_

Chineck naman niya ang Messenger.

> _tingnan mo nakita ko sa shopee. bagay 'to kay Soosie :)_
> 
> _bilhan ko na din ba ng stroller si baby Soosie?_
> 
> _ano tingin mo?_
> 
> _tulog ka na ata talaga :(_
> 
> _sensya na naistorbo kita. miss na kita tsaka si Soosie. tulog na rin ako, goodnight :*_

"Soosie, soosie, puro na lang si Soosana, sino ba talaga nililigawan nito?" Ingit niya bago tumingin kay Soosie na umakyat sa kanyang kama at nagpapalambing na.

Niyakap naman at nilambing ito ni Kyungsoo dahil kahit ba na inaagaw nito ang atensyon ni Jongin sa kanya, mahal na mahal pa rin niya ang alaga.

* * *

Hindi nag-reply kahit sa isang mensahe si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

Kaya pagsapit ng tanghali, nagulat na lang si Tatay Doh nang dumating si Jongin na nakabisikleta.

"Oh! Jongin, tanghaling tapat andito ka?"

Nasa sala naman si Kyungsoo at si Soosie, nananonood ng ASAP nang marinig nila si Tatay Doh.

Agad napasilip si Kyungsoo sa bintana sa kanyang likuran at sakto pinapasok na ng kanyang ama si Jongin sa kanila.

"Nandito si Kyungsoo, nanonood lang ng TV. Kumain ka na ba?"

"Opo, kumain na po." Nahihiyang sagot ni Jongin na may kasama pang himas sa batok.

Sa paglapit nila sa pinto, agad pinatay ni Kyungsoo ang tv at tumakbo papunta sa kanyang kwarto. Sumunod naman si Soosie sa kanya na kumakahol.

Pero bigo silang nakapasok sa kwarto, dahil tinawag siya agad ng ama.

"Kyungsoo, may bisita ka. Asikasuhin mo si Jongin." Utos nito sa kanya. "Jongin, upo ka muna. Maiwan ko na kayo dyan."

Pagkaalis ni Tatay Doh ay siya namang biglang masayang bati ni Jongin ng "Soosie!!" sa aso na tumakbo na sa kanya at tumayo sa dalawang mga paa nito.

Sa kahol pa lang ni Soosie at sa mga tawa pa lang ni Jongin, nanatili lang nakatalikod si Kyungsoo. Inaapoy na ito ng selos kaya't humaba na ang nguso at kunot na ang noo.

Akma na sana siyang aalis dahil tutal puro Soosie na naman ang bukambibig ng manliligaw, pero bago pa siya makahakbang, tinawag siya ni Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, sandali."

Isang malalim na hinga. "Oh?"

"Galit ka ba?" Maingat na tanong ni Jongin.

Nagmaang-maangan si Kyungsoo. "Hindi. Di ako galit. Ba't ako magagalit?" Nilingon niya ang manliligaw na may nakapintang pag-aalala sa mukha nito.

Humimas si Jongin sa kanyang batok at tipid na ngumiti. "Wala na ba pag-asa?"

Lalong nagsalubong ang makakapal na mga kilay ni Kyungsoo at tuluyan nang hinarap ang manliligaw "Ha? Anong pag-asa sinasabi mo dyan?"

Si Soosie, nakaantabay lang sa kanilang dalawa, nakaupo at pinapanood lang sila.

Yumuko si Jongin. "Pag-asa sayo. Napapansin ko na din kasi na lumalayo ka na sa akin." Isang mapait na tawa pa niya. "Okay lang naman, Kyungsoo, kahit bastedin mo ako. Hindi naman kita pipilitin sa hindi mo gusto. Pero--"

"Pero ano? Sabihin ko na sayo na basted ka?"

Tumango si Jongin, lupaypay na ang mga balikat. Wala na ang pag-asa sa mga mata.

Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo. Nakatiklop ang mga braso sa dibdib. "Ayoko nga."

"Ayoko nga?"

"Ayokong bastedin ka."

"Di ako basted?"

"Di ko na uulitin."

"Kyungsoo!" Ingit ng lalaki, nakanguso pa. Napalabi na lang si Kyungsoo dahil baka mamaya mabigyan niya ng di oras si Jongin ng halik.

Tinalikuran na lang niya ito. "Narinig mo naman."

"May pag-asa nga?"

"May pag-asa naman talaga kaso ako nga ba talaga nililigawan mo o si Soosie ko?"

"S-Si Soosie?" May lito sa mukha ni Jongin.

Lumalaki na naman ang butas ng ilong ni Kyungsoo. Nilingon niya si Jongin, kunot ang noo.

"Puro ka kasi Soosie kapag nagpupunta ka dito. Soosie danda ka nang Soosie danda, bakit, hindi ba ako maganda?"

"Kyung--"

Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang kanang kamay para pahintuin si Jongin. "Tapos kapag tetext mo ko, di mawawala si Soosie sa sasabihin mo. Bibilhan mo pa ng kung anu-ano sa Shopee. Sana aso na lang din pala ako no, para mai-spoil mo rin." Nguso ni Kyungsoo sabay lihis ng tingin.

Tumawa si Jongin kaunti at tinapunan siya ng masamang tingin ni Kyungsoo.

Subalit, nanatili lang na nakangiti si Jongin sa kanya. Pinagmamasdan siya.

"Ba't ka natatawa? Mukha ba akong nagju-joke sayo?"

Umiling si Jongin, ngunit ngiting-ngiti pa rin.

Ewan ba ni Kyungsoo kung bakit siya napapaatras sa bawat hakbang papalapit ni Jongin sa kanya.

Luminga-linga si Jongin sa paligid bago idako ang kabuuang atensyon kay Kyungsoo.

Nanliit si Kyungsoo sa matangkad na manliligaw. Di niya namalayan, nakasandal na siya sa pader ng kanyang kwarto at nakatingala sa gwapong nilalang sa harap.

Nilapit ni Jongin ang mukha kay Kyungsoo at tinitigan siya nito sa mga mata.

"J-Jongin, makita ka ni Tatay--"

Inilapit lalo ni Jongin ang mukha hanggang sa gahibla na lang ang layo ng kanilang mga labi.

Damang-dama ni Kyungsoo ang init ng paghinga ni Jongin sa kanya. Hindi siya makagalaw sa pwesto. Napakalakas pa ng tibok ng kanyang puso.

Isang smirk ang binato ni Jongin sa kanya makalipas ang ilang segundo.

Magsasalita na sana siya nang biglang lumihis ang mukha ni Jongin at huminga ito sa kanyang tenga.

"A way through a man's heart is through his stomach, pero dahil hindi ako magaling magluto, at threatened ang alaga mo sa akin noon, naging motto ko tuloy, a way through Kyungsoo's heart is through Soosie's heart."

Sa bilis ng mga pangyayari, di agad natanto ni Kyungsoo na pinatakan na rin pala siya ng halik ni Jongin sa labi bago ito nagpaalam sa kanya.

"Uwi na ako, Kyungsoo! Sana nagkalinawan na tayo! Ikaw lang gusto ko! Ikaw lang talaga! Bye!" Kaway nito sa kanya at tapik nito sa ulo ni Soosie na panay na ang tahol at sunod kay Jongin. "Bye din sayo Soosie, next time ulit!"

Nang tuluyan nang lumabas si Jongin ay siya namang takbo ni Kyungsoo papalabas ng gate.

Sinundan din siya ni Soosie sa labas at akma pa lang na sasakay ng bisikleta si Jongin.

"Jongin!"

Tumahol si Soosie.

Habang hawak ni Jongin ang bisikleta, lumapit sa kanya si Kyungsoo, tumingkayad at hinalikan niya ito sa gilid ng labi.

Sa ginawa, parehong natameme ang dalawa, parehong nangangamatis ang mga mukha.

Nakauwang ang mga labi ni Jongin habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo na di rin makapaniwala sa ginawa.

Namumula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa dulo ng kanyang mga tenga.

"M-May motto rin ako no! Hindi lang ikaw." Depensa bigla ni Kyungsoo sa biglang pagsunggab niya kay Jongin. Nahihiya siyang tumingala sa lalaki habang kinukutkot ang kuko sa kaba. Pero nanindigan siya sa mga salitang sasabihin. Tiningnan niya si Jongin diretso sa mata. "A way through Jongin's heart completely is through my glistening lips, providing you a sweet, yummy kiss." Pang Ms. Q&A niyang sagot, ngunit napalitan din ng hiya kaya napatakip siya sa bibig. "Corny ko ata alis na ako bye--"

Pero bago pa siya tumakas paalis, nahigit na siya ni Jongin papalapit at humalik ito sa kanya sakto sa labi.

Pagkahiwalay ng kanilang mga labi, napahawak si Kyungsoo sa labi at tiningnan ng masama si Jongin.

"Glistening lips sabi mo. Akin na yang glistening lips na yan sa labi ko." Isa pang mariing halik sa labi sabay bitaw muli. "Napasobrahan ba? Gusto mo isa pa?"

"Hmp! Ewan! Magna ka!"

"Magna Cum Laude ng puso mo?" May mapang-asar na ngiti sa labi ni Jongin.

_Magnanakaw ng sagot! Oo kase! Oo naman talaga ang sagot pagdating sayo!_

Pero hindi niya binitiwan ang mga salitang iyon, bagkus, nagtaray siya. Lumakad siya pabalik sa gate, pulang-pula ang buong mukha, at hinihingal na sa bilis ng paglukso ng puso. "Soosie, uwi na tayo may nanalo na!" Sumunod si Soosie sa kanya. Pero bago pumasok muli sa bahay, nilingon niya si Jongin na nakatingin sa kanya na may malaking ngiti sa labi.

"Ayos ba, Kyungsoo? Lapit mo na ba ako sagutin?!"

"Ewan ko sayo!" Pagtataray pa rin ni Kyungsoo pero tago ang kilig. Pumasok na siya sa loob, pero sumilip mulibsa nakauwang pa na gate.

Sa gulat niya, ngiting-ngiti pa rin si Jongin sa direksyon niya. "Uwi ka na! Ayusin mo panliligaw mo nang masagot na kita! Ingat!" Sabay sara ng gate.

"Next week! Mapapa-oo rin kita!"

Napalabi si Kyungsoo sa kilig at pumasok na sa loob ng bahay para magwala na sa kanyang kwarto.

Kinalaunan, lumapit siya kay Soosie at niyakap ito sabay halik sa ulo nito.

"Soosie, sorry pero ako ang nagwagi." Tumawa siya. "Joke lang. Love you, Soosie ng love life ko."

Dinilaan siya ng alaga sa mukha bilang sagot.

_Epilogue_

"Tara na, tulog na si Soosie." Hinila ni Kyungsoo ang boyfriend papunta sa kanyang kwarto.

"Sigurado ka ba gusto mo 'to?"

"Momol lang naman, Jongin, wag na matanong."

Pagkaupo sa gilid ng kama, nagsalubong agad ang kanilang mga labing sabik matikman ang tamis ng kanilang mga bibig.

Palibhasa wala ang mga magulang sa bahay kaya malakas ang loob ni Kyungsoo na akitin ang gwapo niyang boyfriend.

Labi sa labi, dila sa dila. Bawat hagod ay siyang lalim ng paghinga.

Pinaraanan ni Kyungsoo ng kamay ang batak na tyan ni Jongin at si Jongin naman ay papisil-pisil sa makapal na hita ng kasintahan.

Lumalalim lalo ang kanilang paghinga.

Sumisinghap.

Napapaanas sa sarap na hatid ng bawat bibig na nag-aalab.

At may tumahol.

Nang may dumamba na sa kanila, naputol ang mainit na pagsasalo ng kanilang mga bibig at nakagat pa ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa labi.

"Ah!" Pagtingin ni Kyungsoo sa labi ng boyfriend, dumugo ang nakagat kaya siya ay nagpanic.

"Hala, baby, I'm sorry!" Humawak siya sa panga ng boyfriend.

"Okay lang, babe. Okay lang--"

Nanlaki na naman ang butas ng ilong ni Kyungsoo at tiningnan ng masama ang alaga niyang cockblocker.

"Soosana! Sleep!" Utos niya sa alagang aso, ngunit hindi siya nito pinakinggan, bagkus nagpalambing ito kay Jongin na nilambing rin ang alaga.

Napanguso si Kyungsoo habang pinagmamasdan ang dalawa.

Gusto lang naman niya ng momol.

"Hay, Soosie, pasalamat ka love pa rin kita." Unti-unting napalitan ang kunot sa kanyang mukha ng isang ngiting maganda.

"Love din kita." Sabi bigla ni Jongin sa kanya at umapaw na naman ang puso niya sa kilig kaya't napayakap siya sa braso ng kasintahan habang hinayaan na niya si Soosie na guluhin sila.

Syempre, love din niya si Jongin, ang kanyang one and only.

**Author's Note:**

> bayaran niyo na lang ako ng comments
> 
> mamatz sa pagbasa!


End file.
